


Motivo

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Champion Alain, F/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Alain ha descubierto quien es la persona que lo motiva a seguir adelante.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin
Kudos: 1





	Motivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MgLuce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MgLuce).



> Creo que no pasaron ni tres días y yo ya volví con una historia... ¡Y Marissonshipping! Ah~ que lindo es volver con mis niños favoritos. *-*
> 
> Decicado a: MgLuce  
> Eres la que más me apoyo cuando no tenia la inspiración, y quien se emociona igual que yo cuando sale algo de ellos, incluso aportas fan art de la pareja, como mínimo de dejo un one-shot en agradecimiento. ¡Te dije que lo haría antes de fin de mes!

**E** sta había sido una de las mejores batallas que había tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que comenzó este viaje para descubrir los secretos sobre la mega evolución y de paso ayudar al profesor.  
  
Aún sentía esa adrenalina de antes, en menor medida, pero ahí estaba, como un cosquilleo en sus piernas que no dejaban de moverse al compás del reloj de la pared, y sus manos aún se sentían algo resentidas por lo fuerte que las apretó contra las pokéball y contra ellas mismas.  
  
Suspiró, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran por fin.  
  
 _El Campeón de Kalos ¿eh?_ Pensó sonriendo aun, era extraño, no tenía en mente el titulo junto a su nombre. Pero no lo sentía externo, ¿eso tenía sentido?  
  
Era agradable pensar hasta donde había llegado, por el camino que había seguido tanto tiempo con un solo pensamiento, medianamente justificado en la fuerza y cómo obtenerla, como si no hubiese nada más que eso.  
  
No había cambiado de pensamiento, aunque había otras razones que le justificaban ya no tanto a obtener poder, sino que a no perder y mejorar junto a su pokémon. Razones que se sentían más verdaderas y que le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante, para luchar, para seguir mejorando y recuperar aquellas cosas que había perdido por tener, en un principio, un motivo tan vacío.  
  
 _Motivo._  
  
Cerró los ojos y recordó _su motivo_. Ella.  
  
Lo recordó mientras luchaba contra Ash, en ese momento en que sentía la emoción del combate, cuando las cosas parecían estar a la par, pero existía una ventaja de tipos por parte del entrenador de Kanto.  
  
La batalla estaba en su punto más alto; ambos entrenadores con su ultimo pokémon, en quien depositaron sus ansias de victoria y toda esa adrenalina.  
  
  
  
 _Sí, Ash es fuerte_ pensó Alain.  
  
Sentía los deseos de continuar combatiendo, ver a su Mega Charizard X recibiendo constantes ataques, y a la vez lanzándole los suyos con igual precisión.  
  
 _Gracias a ti me estoy divirtiendo mucho._  
  
 _Pero…_  
  
Una figura, la silueta de una joven se formó en sus pensamientos, tan clara, precisa y alegre, le llamaba mientras reía, mientras le sonreía.  
  
 _Por ella…_  
  
—Yo debo ser el más fuerte—Susurró, dejando que aquella sonrisa un poco infantil se fuera de su rostro, las cosas se terminaban ya.  
  
Alzó la mirada mientras esta brillaba con intensidad, sus músculos se tensaron a medida que sus pensamientos se ordenaban centrándose en la batalla. Perder no es una opción, no para él.  
  
Por qué esto no es una liga más, no es un enfrentamiento cualquiera frente a un rival cualquiera, y él no luchaba por tonterías, no venía a perder el tiempo, no estaba para derrotas frente a nadie.  
  
—¡No puedo perder contra nadie más! —Gritó con su voluntad por delante, transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos que llevaba cargando durante su viaje, desde que se separó de ella, desde que la vio desconsolada llorando y él sin la fuerza para protegerla.  
  
Pues, si él había llegado tan lejos era por alguien, era por sus seres queridos, aun si él se veía afectado. No volvería a perder esos preciados momentos junto a ella.  
  
—¡Charizard! ¡Garra Dragón!  
  
Charizard no se dio el lujo de fallar, con una velocidad impresionante acertó el golpe directo hacia Greninjash, provocando que retrocediera varios metros para atrás del simple impacto de un ataque.  
  
Sin nadie del público que entendiera cómo es que aun ambos parecían con muchas fuerzas para continuar el combate, ¿de dónde sacaban tanto poder?  
  
— ¡Greninja! —Ash ordenó un ataque. Pero Alain no esperó a que este acertara.  
  
Los golpes iban y venían, sin descanso y sin pausa alguna, ataque a ataque las energías de ambos pokémon se iban agotando, pero no así sus deseos de combatir contra el otro.  
  
Un shuriken de agua acertó sobre el cuerpo de Mega Charizard x, provocando que retrocediera un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Ash ordenara un último ataque.  
  
—¡Shuriken de Agua!  
  
El pokémon reunió agua a su alrededor, que fue absorbida por el Shuriken transformándolo en un círculo dorado de gran tamaño.  
  
¿De dónde había sacado ese ataque?  
  
Una pequeña alarma se encendió en Alain, eso no lo había visto nunca, por tanto, debía responder con algo que lo contra arrestar en poder.  
  
— ¡Anillo ígneo!  
  
Ambos ataques fueron lanzados hacia el contrincante, el resultado se definiría con ellos, todas las esperanzas puestas en aquel shuriken de agua por parte de Ash. Todos esos sentimientos fueron lanzados por ese anillo ígneo por parte de Alain.  
  
¿Qué motivo era más fuerte?  
  
La colisión no dejó indiferente a nadie, el público había enmudecido frente a tan demostración de poder. La nube de polvo fue tan grande que casi cubría toda la arena excepto a los finalistas de la Liga Kalos, que poco a poco se disipaba.  
  
Ambos entrenadores permanecieron en silencio.  
  
Charizard tambaleó, pero puso su pierna delante y se mantuvo firme, por el lazo de amistad forjado tanto tiempo con su entrenador, y gracias a eso pudo obtener esta nueva y poderosa forma, él tampoco de permitía caer, aun seguiría luchando.  
  
Greninjash, por su parte, se mantuvo firme con una mirada centrada en su oponente, aunque sus fuerzas se esfumaron junto a su nueva forma cayendo al suelo debilitado.  
  
—Greninja ya no puede continuar ¡El ganador es el entrenador Alain!  
  
Palabras que sentenciaron el combate, todo esto había terminado, la liga Kalos ya tenía un campeón.  
  
Charizard se dio el lujo de gruñir con todas sus fuerzas proclamando a su entrenador como el más fuerte.  
  
—¡El ganador de esta ardua batalla y de la Liga Kalos es el entrenador Alain!  
  
  
  
Suspiró manteniendo esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y una tranquilidad que parecía haberlo dejado desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
—Fue una increíble experiencia—Susurró a su pokéball, donde Charizard descansaba de la última batalla.  
  
Pronto sería la ceremonia, debía recibir el trofeo por su victoria, las felicitaciones y finalmente ser proclamado como campeón de la Liga Kalos.  
  
Se levantó de la banca guardando su pokéball. ¿Mairin lo habría visto? _Claro que sí_ , ella no se perdía una sola de sus batallas, sonrió con ese pensamiento.  
  
Y con aquella joven en mente, junto a una sonrisa que no pretendía irse él se marchó de la sala hacia la ceremonia.


End file.
